1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder apparatus in which a subcylinder is operated by a fluid exhausted from a main cylinder.
2. Related Background Art
Generally, in the industrial field, when a piston of a certain cylinder moves to a predetermined position, a piston of another cylinder starts moving in synchronization with the former cylinder. In this case, according to the prior arts, a position detector detects a position of the piston of the cylinder. At the same time, when the piston of the cylinder moves to the predetermined position, a changeover valve is changed over in accordance with a signal transmitted from the position detector. The piston of another cylinder is moved by supplying the fluid from another pump to another cylinder.
This type of conventional cylinder apparatus, however, involves the use of a special position detector, a changeover valve and intricate piping and wiring. This presents such problems that the structure becomes complicated, and the cost increases. Besides, there arises a problem, wherein the fluid supplied to another cylinder is normally returned to a tank (when not supplied to another cylinder), and a large loss of energy is to be caused.